Desk platforms are known in the art. Desk platforms can be used on top of an existing surface (e.g., a conventional desk or table) to raise the height of the work surface. Alternatively, desk platforms can be used over a person's lap when working from a chair, sofa, or other surface that lacks a useable work surface. In order to vary the height of the desk platform, the platform may include adjustable legs movable between raised and lowered positions.